


Sibling Rivalry

by Freckles_and_glasses



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Daddy/Alpha Owen, Gen, I couldn't resist, Siblings, Velociraptors POV, it's 1:45 AM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4696445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_and_glasses/pseuds/Freckles_and_glasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sets in the point of view of the Raptors and their thoughts and feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sibling Rivalry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just assumed before that the raptors were all male except when they said Delta was a female, but I read online they were all females...so correct me if I'm wrong, I'll be writing them all as females.

A whistle blew and Blue's head shot up and she booked it over to the up where Owen would be. 

 _Hnn, hungry_. Echo hisses as she races over. 

 _You better save me some Echo_. growls Charlie. 

 _Huunnhh!_ Delta growls as they find Owen. There's a man behind him, staring at them in awe and fascination.

Echo runs off and Owen shouts at her to come back. 

Blue looks up patiently. 

"Guys this is Hoskins, say hi." Owen says. 

Delta growls, _who is this funky smelling jack, Owen?_  

Charlie opens her mouth for food and moves around balancing herself.

"I gotta run, nice meeting you and the teeth." the guy says before leaving. 

Blue screeches before she runs off. 

"I know! I'm sorry! He smelled weird and was totally a jerk but ignore him! People are gunna love you." Owen says to the two left. 

 _I forgive you daddy._ Charlie says. 

 _He ain't your dad Charlie._ Delta says sprinting off where Barry is calling her. 

 _If he isn't dad I don't know who is_. 

 _Exactly_. 

Charlie shrugs it off and runs off. 

 

"Alright, dinner time!" Owen calls from the up. 

Charlie is first to appear. Then Echo, then Blue.

 _I already ate with Barry but I guess I can-_  

Owen watches as Echo snaps at Delta, _You let us eat Delta! If you don't I'm gunna eat another one of Alpha's guys!_  

Delta growls back, _go ahead! I don't care!_

Blue screeches loudly between them, _enough! Do you want to eat at all or not?!_

Owen clicks his little button at the up catching their attention. "Blue, this is for you." 

He throws food in the air and Blue catches it. "Yes!" 

"This one's for you Echo!" But after Owen throws it, it's Charlie who snatches it. 

"Hey-" before Owen can start. Echo slams into her sister. 

 _You slim!_  

Charlie hisses, _Don't call me names Carrot._

_I am not a Carr-_

"Hey! Stop it!" 

 

After dinner, Owen goes down to the ground and to the gate.

"Guys!" Owen shouts before clicking his little clicker. 

 _Another story?_  

 _Tired now Owen_. Delta says. 

 _Yeah, dad, long day, lots of practicing, lots of people._ Echo says hissing a bit with her mouth open wide. 

"I just wanted to tell you, you guys did great today. Except for the food snatching and fighting. I'm looking at you Charlie, Echo. Delta, you did a awful lot more growling than usual, something bothering you?" 

Delta snarled, _no. You're not my dad._

"Eh, I thought so." Owen said sighing, "Blue, how are you feeling? You've been a little too quiet." 

Blue snapped her head a bit at him, _fine, dad, just tired_.

Owen straightens up and puts his hands on his hips, "alright girls, good night, see you in the morning? Okay? Don't eat the workers?" 

_Yeah, good is the night dad._

_Bye Alpha_.  

 _No promises_. 

 _Bye_.

 _Okay_. 


End file.
